Child of Elves
by LadyLindariel
Summary: Estel was one spirited child as he grew up in Imladris - how could he not be with the infamous Elven twins as his foster brothers? Here follow some snippets of his sometimes-not-so-ideal childhood and adulthood. Rated K to T (Formerly known as Sleep, Little Estel)
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold late winter's evening in the hidden valley of Imladris, the stars shone brightly, and Eärendil made his way across the night sky. Most of the inhabitants had already retired for the evening, but there were still a select few who walked abroad in the vast halls. In the Hall of Fire, the fire in the large hearth faded to gentle glowing red embers, casting a soft light on the few remaining elves seated talking quietly to one another.

Down the corridor, inside his large comfortable study, Lord Elrond sat behind his oak desk finishing off several layers of paperwork that should have been completed several hours ago. As he finished signing off on a trade agreement with a nearby human settlement, the exhausted elf lord put down his quill exhaling softly, running his hand over his face.

He was fatigued; he would admit that. And the long night that laid ahead of him playing catch up on the documents and paperwork was not looking agreeable. Elrond looked back and reflected on his day. Much of it had been given over to tending to his adoptive human son, Estel.

Estel. The elf lord couldn't help but smile thinking about the small child asleep upstairs. He had adopted the boy after being brought to Imladris by his mother when his father Arathorn had been killed by orcs while out hunting with his own sons Elladan and Elrohir. Less than a year later his mother Gilraen died from a broken heart, leaving the small two-year-old on his own, with an elf for a father. Elrond, however, quickly grew to love the boy as one of his own, while bringing joy to everyone around him.

The young child still missed his mother terribly, but with time and love from Elrond and his twin sons, Estel slowly broke out of his shell, eventually coming to love his new family. Periodically, the nightmares which petrified him for almost a year would reappear causing the small boy to cry convulsively, begging for his mother.

During these sad moments, Elrond found himself holding his son close to him, singing a soothing lullaby that he could remember his foster-father Maglor, sing to him and his brother Elros when they would wake up frightened after the horrifying events in Sirion that left them without their parents.

Most days, life in the Last Homely House was tranquil and uneventful, but this morning, Estel had not been his usual cheerful self. After arriving down to the morning meal earlier, Elrond had noticed that something was not quite right with Estel. Upon sitting down to eat, the young child sat laying his head on his arms. "Estel, what is wrong? Are you not hungry this morning?" Elrond asked setting his morning cup of tea down.

Estel looked up and shook his head. "No, daddy, I do not feel well," he murmured.

Getting up from his chair, Elrond walked over now concerned about his son. Placing a hand on his forehead, Elrond could feel the heat radiating from his body. "You have a fever, my son. What all is not feeling well?"

The young boy, looked up at his father, tears brimming from his eyes. "My head hurts and so does my throat and tummy."

Frowning, Elrond picked Estel up and took him to his room confining him to his bed. As the morning wore on, Estel's health continued going downhill.

By midafternoon, Estel had a raging fever, chills and a deep-chested cough that caused him massive pain whenever he fell into a violent coughing fit. Elrond continually stayed beside Estel's side stroking his wet hair, trying everything he could think of to help bring comfort to his youngest son, as he twisted and turned, crying out in his feverish dreams.

Lord Elrond sat back in his chair, letting his mind drift back to earlier that evening when he took in his youngest son's features.

As Estel lay in the middle of the large bed, his forehead covered with perspiration, he cried out in pain holding his stomach. The young boy could not keep any food or liquids down, which caused the elf lord great worry for Estel who was quickly becoming dehydrated. Many time's, Elrond attempted to coax Estel to eat a few spoonful's only for it to come back up a moment or two later.

After countless hours of racing between the healing rooms and Estel's room, Elrond finally came up with a special healing tea that consisted of peppermint and honey, which soothed Estel's stomach and throat enough for him to take small sips of water.

Staying close by Estel, Elrond kept a bucket in hand just in case his son's body decided to reject the water. After long moments passed by without incident, it soon became apparent that the child would be able to withstand drinking larger amounts of liquid. Elrond slowly persuaded Estel into drinking a fever-reducing tea, laced with a sleeping draught.

Elrond sat with Estel, wrapped in a blanket on his lap, talking to him softly as the herbs began working. Slowly, Estel's eyes began to droop, his fingers loosening their hold on the rich robes of dark purple, Lord Elrond wore. Moments later, Elrond heard the soft breathing of his son. Looking down he saw Estel sleeping peacefully in his father's arms, his small body relaxed, his mind at ease.

With tenderness only a father possessed, Elrond stood, ever so careful of the precious bundle in his arms, walked over to the bed, gently laying the child down on the soft mattress. Estel sighed softly in his sleep and rolled over onto his side, his little thumb in his mouth.

Elrond smiled as he drew the thick comforter up over his sleeping son. "Sleep little Estel," he whispered, before gently kissing his forehead, his hand absently combing through the dark untamable curls on Estel's head for a moment. "So small and yet so great, the Hope of men," Elrond murmured to himself.

Straightening up, he took one last look at the sleeping child then left the room, intent on returning to his study. With Estel now sleeping, hopefully, for the rest of the night, Elrond could finish up his work and get a few hours of much-needed sleep himself before he was required to resume his duties as Lord.

With a sudden start, Elrond looked back at his desk. Brows creased, he realized with slight disappointment that he had been staring out at the garden that appeared bathed in silver moonlight. He had no idea just how much time went by, but one glance down at his desk, he knew he had not achieved much.

Shaking his head muttering to himself, he poured himself a glass of red wine, forcing himself to work through the night, clear into the early morning hours determined to finish his work before the sun rose. His body had a mind of its own, however, and eventually, sleep overtook him just as dawn peeked over the high snow laced mountains.

Sleeping deeply, Elrond failed to notice the door to his study being pushed open as a small being toddled in, dragging a blanket with him.

"Daddy?" a small, tired voice asked, gently prodding his leg.

Receiving no reply, Estel looked up at his father sleeping in his large chair. Frowning, he turned to leave when an idea came to his small mind.

Quietly, carefully as he could, he crawled onto his father's lap covering the two of them up with his little blanket thrown clumsily around Elrond's knees. Estel reached up and placed a small kiss on his father's cheek. "I love you, daddy," he whispered, as he curled down to sleep once more.

Lord Elrond stirred softly, smiling as he heard little Estel whisper to him. "I love you too, my son." His hand brushed over his son's forehead, feeling the now cold skin. Together, father and son drifted off into their separate dreams.

Hours later when neither Elrond nor Estel had turned up at the morning meal, the twins went to search for them. Eventually, they found them as they were; their brother curled up on Elrond's lap, the elf's strong arms wrapped protectively around Estel.

"Leave them," Elladan whispered to his twin a smile playing on his lips, "they need the rest." With a nod, Elrohir closed the door softly, taking care not to make a sound that would disturb the sleeping pair.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Since this story got so much positive feedback, I decided to add a second chapter to this. If you all would like to see more of this, PM me or leave it in a review on what you would like to see!

Thank you to my beta reader, MistressOfImladris for looking over this chapter for me!

* * *

Several months had passed by since Estel had been ill with the flu. During that time, the active child had kept his father on his toes. Elrond had sworn that Estel would be the end of him, which not even his mischievous sons had been as sprightly as his young human child.

Arching a questioning eyebrow, Erestor looked up from the book he had been reading and met Elrond's eyes. "How soon you forget. I think you will find it very difficult to come across anyone who would agree with that statement. Where do you think young Estel learns all his antics from?" he asked, returning to his book.

Elrond huffed indignantly. "Perhaps it is for the best that I do not remember. I think the Valar purposefully erased those horrific memories to help keep my sanity for raising Estel." Sitting down to start on some important patrol assignments, Elrond could have sworn he heard Erestor stifle a laugh.

"Where is Estel now?" Erestor asked, no longer interested in his book. It was a warm summer's day, and the Noldo found it difficult to remain inside. He wanted to feel the sun's warm rays beat down. He could only stand staying indoors for so long.

"I believe Elladan and Elrohir have taken him for his first horse riding lesson," the elf lord replied, signing his name on a report. _One down about twenty more to go,_ he thought to himself miserably. Working on paperwork was not what he had had in mind to do on the first beautiful day in weeks.

Erestor stared at his friend nervously. "Are you sure it is wise that they be the ones to teach him? Wouldn't Glorfindel be a much more reasonable choice?" It was not that he did not trust his young students to keep their little brother safe; on the contrary, they were quite protective of him. It was just that he knew what a handful Estel could be and to teach someone to ride a horse took lots of patience.

This time Elrond bit back a laugh. "I think Glorfindel would need a long break afterward."

Chuckling at the image of a frazzled Glorfindel, Erestor had to agree with Elrond. "Perhaps you are right my friend."

For the next several minutes, the two friends sat in relative silence. Elrond had just decided to check on his sons when the door flew open. Turning to reprimand the intruder, Elrond's face fell when he saw that it was Elrohir.

"Elrohir, what is the matter? Why are you not with Elladan and Estel?" he asked, taking in his son's pale face.

"Father, it is Estel. I don't know what happened: one minute we were all laughing and cheering Estel on, the next thing we knew, the horse bucked throwing Estel off." Elrohir tried to keep the fear from his voice, but it was apparent that he was terrified.

Both Erestor and Elrond jumped to their feet when they heard the news. "Where are your brothers now?" asked Elrond, already halfway to the door.

"Elladan carried him to the infirmary. He did not appear to have hit his head and was conscious when we reached him, but his arm is broken," Elrohir said, leading the way to his brothers.

Elrond followed Elrohir, not taking in much of what his son said. All he seemed to have heard was 'bucked off a horse, in the infirmary.' When they got closer to the healing wing, Elrond rushed past Elrohir. Upon arriving, he saw that Glorfindel was in the room with Elladan and Estel, sitting on the bed trying to calm a terrified child down.

"I want Ada, Glorfy; my arm hurts," the dark-haired Lord heard his youngest son say through tears. Elrond felt his heart break.

"Your father will be here soon little one," Glorfindel said, trying to reassure Estel.

Elladan, who was sitting next to his younger brother, looked up to see his father, followed closely by his brother and Erestor. All three wore the same expressions of immense fear on their faces. "Ada! Thank goodness you are here; Estel has been asking for you," Elladan said, rising to his feet to allow his father to examine his brother.

"Thank you Elladan," Elrond said, sitting down to inspect what damage had been done. "Estel, can you tell me where you hurt?" he asked, caressing his cheek. All the while, his eyes roamed all over Estel's body, searching for any injuries besides the broken arm.

Estel's eyes welled up with new tears, his little body shaking. "My arm hurts, Daddy- Daddy, make the owie go away please," he cried.

Elrond breathed in deeply, willing his body to relax. He had to remain calm for his son. "I will, my son. I just need to look at your arm and head." Gently taking the apparently broken arm in his two hands, he cupped it cautiously as he assessed the seriousness of the injury. Elrond clenched his jaw as his heart filled with pity for the little boy: Estel's arm was swollen terribly, swiftly turning a nasty shade of black and blue.

Sucking in a sharp breath, he gently touched it, causing Estel to draw back his arm. "I am sorry, son," he murmured. "Your arm is broken. I will have to splint it up, and you will not be able to use it for a couple of weeks," he said, asking Elrohir to hold Estel's arm.

Standing up, Elrond walked over to a cabinet and began pulling out herbs to make a pain draught. "Elladan, will you please get the necessary supplies to splint your brother's arm?" he asked while crushing the herbs.

Elladan nodded and rushed to grab the requested items. While he did that, Elrond walked over with a steaming cup. "Glorfindel, will you help Elrohir sit Estel up so he can drink this?"

Glorfindel who had been standing by Erestor walked over and carefully helped the young child sit up. Estel flinched at being jostled. "I am sorry, small one," the golden-haired warrior said, rubbing Estel's back.

Smiling his thanks at his friend, Elrond helped Estel to drink the contents of the cup. "This will make the pain go away for a while, ion-nín," he said. Frowning, he noticed that Estel did not complain at the bitter taste, an indication of just how much pain the young child was in.

Within a few minutes, the herbs started taking effect and Estel's body slowly relaxed before he fell into a deep sleep. Glorfindel arched his brow at Elrond. "A sleeping draught?"

"I need him to be completely still while I splint his arm," Elrond said, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, Elladan returned, his arms full of bandages and sticks. "Sorry, it took so long, Ada. How is Estel?" he asked, his eyes falling upon his sleeping brother.

Taking the supplies, Elrond began to splint his son's arm. "He is sleeping soundly. Other than his arm, he sustained no other injuries."

Sighing with relief, Elladan sat down beside his brother and started humming quietly to him. Elrond smiled at the sight. Elladan and Elrohir would no doubt remain by Estel's side until they were certain he would be okay.

When Elrond had finished splinting his son's arm, he sat back in the chair. "Erestor, I will need to postpone the rest of the paperwork for another time. Why don't you take the rest of the day to yourself?"

Erestor shook his head. "I cannot do that. Working will keep my mind from worrying about Estel. In fact, I think I will return to my work now. Please keep me informed if anything changes," he said before leaving to go back to work.

The four ellyn all smiled when Erestor left, mumbling something about 'the end of him.' Glorfindel let out a breath, stretching. "I think I will go find an unfortunate warrior to spar with. Let me know how Estel fairs later?" he asked before placing a soft kiss on the sleeping child.

"I will, and thank you for your help, my friend," Elrond said, smiling at his friend.

Returning the smile, Glorfindel left. When the door clicked shut, Elrond glanced up at his sons. "Your brother will be okay, but I think it would be wise to withhold teaching him to ride a horse until he is older."

The two nodded, not taking their eyes off Estel. Elrond knew they felt guilty and that he would have to address this later, but right now, it did not matter much. "I will let you two be. If he wakes to complain of pain, let me know. I will be in my study."

Looking up at his father, Elrohir's brows creased in confusion. "I thought you were going to hold off on your work?".

"I was, but I think you and Elladan have this under control," Elrond said, grinning. Placing a kiss on each of his children, Elrond turned and left.

Later that night, Elrond decided that he would check on Estel as he had not heard anything from either of his sons. When he opened the door to the room Estel was staying in, a smile formed on his face. There, sleeping soundly in the same bed, were the twins and Estel. Each twin had an arm wrapped around their little brother, as though to ward off any creature who threatened ill to the child. Walking over quietly, Elrond pulled up the blanket over his sons before he returned to his room for the night, knowing that all would be well.


End file.
